Amant
by cryfhau aill
Summary: My rewrite of when Peter goes into the future in I Am Become Death. In this future, they are not brothers, but husbands. Interesting? Oh hell yes. Peter/Sylar SLASH.


Going into the future is really strange. You see your life and the lives of people you know from a different perspective. You get to judge but by what they will do. You get to see who you become-who they become- and why. And if you're lucky, you can change the bad stuff and make it good again. But every once in awhile, there is one thing out of all the shit that shines through like a beacon of hope for our future. Every once in awhile, you like your future, you REALLY do, but it still has to change because if you be selfish and let it happen, then alot of people may suffer for your happiness. It is hard....SO hard to do the right thing sometimes. But maybe, just maybe, your happiness will happen anyway and the world will be saved despite what you do.....maybe.

When I went into the future with my future self, I didn't know what to expect. If the scar on future Peter's face was any indication, it had to be pretty bad. I wanted to trust myself, but time and anger had changed me into a hardened man who didn't seem to be able to see the good in human beings anymore. Well, there was one exception. I had noticed my future self's frown deepen at the mention of Claire, Nathan, and Suresh. When he was saying Sylar's name, however, something changed in his eyes. I saw a gentleness linger for a second. I was about to ask about it when my future self was shot by none other than Claire. My world was being shaken with such force it hurt. So I went to see Suresh to find the only hope my now dead self gave me. I found out where Sylar now lived. I wasn't sure what time had done to my old nemesis, so I went in on guard. But when I saw that little boy, I knew I couldn't hurt him. I was baffled, though. Then Sylar came into the room sporting an apron and glasses with his hair slicked back. I felt no threat. Sylar's face broke into a smile at seeing me.

"Peter!" The tall man came and hugged me. I was confused and didn't know how to react so I didn't. "If I had known you were back, I would have made you some pancakes as well." Then Sylar quickly put his hand on my neck and moved my face closer to his own. I was frozen as Sylar gave me a quick peck. I was in shock. What? My archenemy and I were....what? I couldn't believe it. I had to go and change this future. It was so.....ridiculous. I wasn't even gay and I certainly didn't have any feelings for the older man. What had happened?

Sylar didn't notice the fact that I no longer had my future scar until little Noah said something. "Dadda, where's your scar?" The little kid's was voice was soft, but he might as well have been shouting because my head hurt at the simple question. Dadda? But he had called Sylar Daddy. Did that mean that....

"We need to talk. Noah, will you be okay while the adults talk?" his voice was too gentle to belong to a man who had once would have killed the little boy if he had any concealed powers.

Noah nodded.

"Let's go," Sylar led the way into what appeared to be a playroom for Noah.

"You're not from around here are you? " he said, coming toward me with a fierce stare. "You're from...the past maybe?"

I stood for a second still dazed about the kiss then nodded. "Peter sent me to find you so I can take your power and save the world."

Sylar laughed humorlessly. "Still trying to save the world?" Then the smile disappeared replaced by a deep frown. "I can't give you my power Peter." he said softly, regretfully. "I'm sorry."

"Why not?! Peter is dead! Claire killed him! She nearly killed me! What is happening? Who are you Sylar?!"

He had the nerve to flinch.

"My name...is...Gabriel." He said it with difficulty like it was a struggle but something he had to do. "Look, I'm sorry you had to come all this way for me to tell you no, but I just cannot give you my power. It comes with a hunger - a need to know more, obtain more, KILL more. I cannot condemn you to hell amant."

I looked at him sitting there on the arm of a chair. He was staring at me with tenderness. Even though I was not the Peter he knew, he still had fondness for me. I was almost scared to ask, but I had to know.

"Sy-...GABRIEL. What was it that you just called me? And why did you KISS me when I came in? What are we to each other in this future?" I said carefully as to not sound disgusted or offended. I couldn't even tell if I was either of those things.

He sighed and looked down. "We're....husbands." It was almost a whisper and I could barely hear him. Still, it hit me harder than anything ever had before. I almost couldn't stand. "We met in France. You were hiding out from the Company and I was doing the same. Amant is French for lover. It kind of stuck even after the wedding."

Gabriel suddenly looked up. He must have noticed my wavering stance because he got up and directed me to the chair he had been sitting on and sat me down holding me by the shoulders. He then knelt in front of me, giving me plenty of space to not feel cornered. It took me a minute, but I calmed down enough to peer at him through his glasses.

"We have to save the world Gabriel. We have to." There was a new intensity to my voice. "You can paint the future. Paint what's going to happen if you don't believe me."

So he did after a sharp warning to not let Noah see him. "Not like this," he said tersely.

"A world broken in half. All those people killed because we couldn't keep our secret. The world found out about us and marketed our powers for everyone to have. It wasn't meant to be like this. It had to be controlled. A few people don't matter because no matter how many people used their gifts for evil, there was those like you who would be there to stop them, but if everyone had powers more often than not they would take advantage of them. Yes, people are good, but there is no black and white in the human soul...only gray." He said the last in a whisper.

I just stared at him. When had he become so...good? I could get used to this Sylar. He wasn't what I had expected and yet, I wished I could know him, REALLY know him. But I had to leave soon. There was no time to get to know him or my future. I had to save the world.

"Okay." Gabriel said. I just stood there dumbly. He put his hand to his right wrist and undid his watch. I was confused when he handed it to me. "Fix this and you will have my power." He began to talk about the harmony of the gears and all I could hear was the gentle love in his voice as I let my telekinesis fix the watch until I too loved the way each piece fit together so perfectly and it worked so well. Gabriel must have noticed the look of affection in my eye because he said sadly, "You have it now. And with it, the hunger will consume you like it did me."

I turned to look at him choosing not to answer. I would have just given him a biting remark about me not being anything like him but this was not Sylar. I had no reason to fight with him. This was not my enemy, this was my....husband. The thought hurt my head. I wanted to hear about us. I wanted to hear how the hell i ended up being in love with a man who was at one time my archenemy living in the Bennett house, where a now-evil Claire used to live, with a kid named Noah and a fluffy dog making pancakes and kissing each other on the lips. But no time. There was just no time. It's strange that I say that because I can control time. I was very tempted to stay and ask Gabriel all the questions that swam painfully in my brain, but that seemed like cheating to me for some reason. I wasn't supposed to know. I was supposed to find out with time. But would I ever find out if I changed this future. I had to risk it. The world had to be saved. I hardly noticed the fact that my brain began to warm to this future and hope it stayed concrete through the needed changes.

Gabriel studied me from his resumed kneeled position. I noticed his hands on my knees. "Are you okay Peter?" he asked concerned. "I know it is a lot to process. I hope you are not too disappointed about what your life has become."

I had the urge to comfort him and tell him "No, I love it." but I would be lying because I didn't actually know so I just sat there staring at the floor. After about five seconds, I began to become hyper-aware of his thumbs rubbing circles on my knees. I stood up abruptly.

"I think I should go," I said. "I have a world to save."

Gabriel rose as well and sighed, a look of sadness and loneliness suddenly ghosting his face.

"Look, Peter, I know it is a lot to ask....but I didn't get to say goodbye to my Peter and I was just wondering if I....could atleast say goodbye to you."

I wasn't too sure of what that entailed, but I agreed. I just couldn't bear to see him sad for some reason. Tears were gently leaving tiny trails on his smooth face. He put his hands on my face tracing every feature. My eyes fluttered shut. It felt good, I had to admit. Then he kissed me. His soft lips came to rest on mine. I stood there not sure whether to respond or not. I decided, in the end, that he deserved to have this in exchange for my coming here and obtaining his power and allowing future Peter to get killed. So, I responded. I opened my mouth only slightly and felt him insert his tongue into my mouth massaging it inch by inch. He seemed to be memorizing me. His hands were moving along my torso and slowly travelling lower. I could feel his breath on my cheek. In the heat of the moment, I put my arms around him and just held him. And still he kissed me. I hardly had to do anything. He had it under control. I felt myself go hard a little. It was embarrassing, but I couldn't help but think how good all of it felt.

Suddenly he grabbed me by the back of my thighs and set me in the chair. He then knelt in between my legs and bucked his pelvis into mine. A moan ripped through my throat. My penus became hard to ignore as well as his pressing into mine. He began to move against me and emitted such amazing pleasure that I found it hard to breathe. His hands were behind my back for support and he had stopped kissing me to bury his head in my neck. A few more minutes of bucking and thrusting on each other and we both had to stifle our cries in order not to make Noah wonder. Then we just lied there, his face buried in my neck and my eyes and mouth open in shock. Whoa. What the hell was that? It had started as an obligation then turned into one of the most pleasurable events of my life.

He looked at me. When had he lost his glasses? His face was moist from crying. I hadn't noticed. I felt the urge to wipe his tears away, so I did. He looked at me so tenderly I felt like the only one in the world that mattered. But I wasn't the only one who mattered. I was the last one who mattered. Otherwise, where would the world be?

"You have to go." Gabriel stated. It wasn't even a question. He got up and helped me to my feet. I felt the stickiness of my cum inside my briefs. I would have to clean myself up when I got back to my time. "This is goodbye."

I decided to follow an urge and leaned up to kiss him once more. He poured all the pain, loneliness, sadness, and frustration he had into that last kiss. I poured all my confusion, shock, pain, and frustration in. When he pulled away he held my face and looked sharply into my eyes.

"Whatever happens, Peter, don't lose yourself. You're the most compassionate and courageous person I know. Don't ever forget that there is always a reason to fight because people are good no matter how bad they seem."

I nodded. My resolve had begun to waver until he said that. I was beginning to see how I could marry this man.

He let me go and stood back.

"I'll tell Noah you had to go away again. I don't want to confuse him. I don't know how to tell him he lost one of his fathers."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Goodbye Gabriel." I said getting ready to teleport. "My amant." I saw his face half smile and half grimace and then I was gone. I landed in my apartment and fell to my knees. I had alot to process.

The only thing I knew for sure at that moment was that I sincerely hoped that that part of my future was meant to happen.


End file.
